Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for providing a command link between a transmitter and a moving object.
Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to convey information between a transmitter and a moving object. For example, guidance data might need to be provided to a moving object such as a guided projectile. In such cases, it is necessary to establish a ‘command link’ between a transmitter which may be stationary or moving, and the moving object. However, a receiver on a moving object is likely to have a small dynamic range (<25 dB), while the transmitted data may be subject to large dynamic range variations due to, for example, atmospheric conditions and rapid change in the distance between the transmitter and the moving objects. This can make it difficult to establish and maintain a command link with a sufficient signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).